Tales of the Shredder
by SSMinos
Summary: En medio de un combate, Leo terminara decidiéndose entre un dilema, sobre las cosas que han pasado sobre el transcurso de sus vidas, y en como estas pueden llegar a terminar de una forma muy extremista, y las leyes de un shinobi. One-shot un relato corto, basado en el comic original de Miragle


Basado del comic de Mirage

**Tales of the Shredder**

_No importa que tan rápido corras...! y que tan lejos llegues..! Me llevas contigo..! Donde quiera que vayas..! Hagas lo que hagas..! SOY UNA PARTE DE TI..!_

.0

.0

.0

El suave y denso olor de la humedad invadía mis sentidos, amenazaba con caer la lluvia mientras unos leves destellos iluminaban el cielo gris. Escuchando los relámpagos resonar por todo el lugar revotando como ecos sobre los edificios. Sintiendo como aquella brisa fría me golpeaba el rostro y entumecía mi cuerpo, no hacía nada más que despertarme de la realidad.

Mis hermanos y yo habíamos quedado atrapados en el tejado con ninjas alrededor nuestro, impidiéndonos encontrar una salida viable para huir. Escucho como uno de mis hermanos maldecía, diciéndome que si salíamos de esta, me agarraría como saco de boxeo. Yo solo solté un bufido molesto, tampoco me encontraba de buen humor, fije mi atención al grupo de ninjas delante mío, y noto en cómo estos parecían abría paso dejando ver una figura visible que elegantemente caminaba hacia nosotros, la figura de un hombre con traje metálico.

Sentía la horrible sensación que burbujeaba mi estomago, sabia quien era, de quien se trataba, conocía aquel hombre debajo de esa armadura.

Shredder avanzaba con paso tranquilo, sin quitarnos la mira de encima, se detuvo unos 5 metros de nosotros, en silencio él con un movimiento de su mano izquierda se quita el casco, dejando ver el rostro de un joven hombre no más de alrededor de unos 29 o 30 años, moreno de piel pálida. Sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron con los míos, sonriendo descaradamente, el tipo parecía que se divertía de lo lindo.

Y me dolió.

-vaya! Es una sorpresa en encontrármelos esta noche- haciendo uso de una reverencia educada, para pasar haciendo un gesto facial, como si estuviera pensando- mmm, no creen que es demasiado tarde para halloween?- sonriendo en burla

- pinche perro!- suelta Rafael gruñendo, dispuesto a lanzársele encima de no ser sujetado por Donatello que le lo impidió, Miguel hacia girar sus nunchakus al tiempo que desvainaba mis espadas.

- vas a pagar por lo que le hicistes a la tienda de April demente- las palabras de Don eran escupidas con veneno y odio.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca por lo dicho, recordando aquella noche, en aquella vez en la que Shredder intento quemarnos vivos en el departamento de la pelirroja.

-que hacemos Leo?- Miguel susurro a mi lado, atento de los otros ninjas que se ocultaban a nuestras espaldas.

Yo solo permanecí en silencio, quieto sin moverme de mi posición, me atreví en levantar la mirada encontrándome con la de Shredder…. No, más bien con la de Oruku Sakí. A pesar que el muy bastardo aun tenía esa maldita sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sus ojos me mostraban otra cosa, que no podría explicar con palabras… era ese mismo sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos intentando tranquilizarme, aprieto más el agarre del mango de las katanas, doy un ligero gruñido, gritándome mentalmente.

_* ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? *_

Yo no quería pelear contra él, es más, porque deberíamos pelear? ¿Cuál era la razón especifica de ello? ¿Quién de nosotros había iniciado primero y declarándose el grito de guerra?

…. No fuimos nosotros….. y viéndolo del punto de vista de Sakí, por mucho que lo odiara admitirlo, él tampoco.

Suspiro, recordando la historia que nos contaba el Sensei, el Maestro Splinter, la manera que llegamos a bajo su cuidado, a Hamato Yoshi, y la aparición de Shredder.

Acaso soy el único que sabe la historia completa? La otra mitad me la conto Sakí antes de pedirme que me fuera con él. Al principio, me asuste al oír su versión, nada relacionado con la otra del maestro, pero, también encajaba parte del rompecabezas que hacía falta….

Inicio con una hermosa mujer que robo el corazón de dos hombres, Hamato Yoshi, el dueño de una rata mascota llamada Splinter y Oruku Nagi, el hermano mayor de Sakí.

Yoshi y Nagi pertenecieron dentro del ceno de una familia muy tradicionalista, de ninjas, de mercenarios. Fueron amigos, pero después cambiaron a ser rivales, para obtener el amor de aquella hermosa mujer, ella como ellos también había caído en el amor, amor por Yoshi, y declararon su matrimonio, esto enfureció a Nagi.

Una noche, Yoshi salió a comprar unos cuantos víveres, al regresar a su casa, encontró a Nagi golpear y violar brutalmente a su mujer, desnuda, el vestido desgarrado, con el rostro hinchado y ensangrentado. Segado de la furia, asesino a su amigo, cuando este dejo de moverse, Yoshi palideció, al darse cuenta del grave error que cometió al haber asesinado el hijo de un cabecilla Yakuza. Horrorizado el hombre, trato de pensar, tenía dos opciones.

La primera, era suicidarse y con ello recuperar su honor, y la segunda, huir de su país y procurar que nadie lo encontrase.

Eligio la segunda opción…. ¿Cómo se sentiría Splinter al saber que su maestro no era más que un cobarde?, Y sakí ¿Cómo se metió en esto?

Pues, resulta que Sakí amaba mucho a su hermano mayor, era su ídolo, que podrías esperar de un chiquillo de tan solo 7 años?

En el día de su funeral, rodeado de sus familiares, el pequeño niño llora sobre la tumba de su hermano, jurando desde su tumba vengar su muerte, esto satisfizo a su padre. Entrenándolo para convertir a su hijo en un perfecto asesino. Pasaron los años, Sakí cumplió los 14 y accidentalmente al ir a estudiar al extranjero, el paradero de Yoshi cayó en sus manos, viendo su oportunidad que esperaba hacia años, que él vivía en New York.

Al trascurrir unas semanas, dio con su departamento, aportando el traje del emblema de su familia, espero, al cabo de unas horas Yoshi abre la puerta, Sakí al verlo, se quedo quieta en su lugar.

_-debe ser una broma- bramo furioso, apartándose hacia atrás, delante suyo estaba un hombre sobre el lumbral de la puerta con una botella de licor en mano, era Hamato Yoshi._

_-que est..*hit*… tu aquí …*hit*-_

_-espere todos estos años ¿!para esto?!- grito incrédulo_

Al darse cuenta que el otro hombre intentaba escapar por el pasillo, Sakí sin dúdalo le clava las garras metálicas, abriéndole el pecho para luego decapitarlo.

Y así como paso, Nagi mata a Tang, Yoshi mata a Nagi, el hermano menor de Nagi mata a Yoshi, la mascota de Hamato con rabia en la sangre nos adopta y nos entrena para que nosotros matemos a Shredder, matamos a Sakí, pero este revivió como margarita, ect.

Y a que nos lleva todo esto? Splinter nunca nos permitió razonarlo, nos enseño a nunca cuestionarle, siempre obedeciéndole. A la tan sola edad de 13 años ya éramos asesinos expertos, incluso aunque me duela y me atrevo a decir que en un principio solo éramos herramientas para el Sensei.

Venganza, es la fría y cruel realidad en el mundo de los shinobis, la venganza. Nosotros fuimos criado con solo ese objetivo, enseñados con las enseñanzas de Splinter, inculcándonos extritas costumbres orientales, implantándonos su odio a lo que nosotros ahora vemos como al verdadero enemigo, Shredder. Nos toco el mismo ciclo, que putada nos ha dado la vida, no?

Ahora me veo aquí, con mis hermanos, dando con toda nuestra vehemencia, sin importar que tan heridos o lastimados estemos, nuestro orgullo y honor siempre es primero. Las hojas de mis sables bañada de rojo atravesaban la carne en movimientos limpios e letales, eliminando a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzar en mi camino, de mi verdadero objetivo, de Sakí.

Un camino sin retorno.

Cuya salida es la muerte.

Sin duda… la batalla de nuestras vidas

…. La ultima.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Autora: DIOS! Estaba tan inspirada con solo poder escuchar música xDDDD bueno, pues este es un One-Shot muy corto que se me ocurrió, basado del comic. ( ellos nunca tuvieron infancia Dx)

Leo: …

Autora: Bueno, no estoy en contra de las otras versiones ni nada, (me gusta más el de la Nick y la peli del 2007) pero sinceramente no me agradan tanto la viejita ni de la Foxkids.

Leo: acaso… me he muerto? Y por dios…. Hasta soné como un enamorado moribundo!

Rafa: admítelo ¬¬ te gusta

Miguel: eeeh! Es injusto! Leo siempre le hace de protagónico, que tiene él que no tenga yo?! Digo se ve muy machino de que tenga sus espaditas y todo eso, pero los que siempre se llevan el crédito nos él y Rafa!

Don: su poder está en su badana (decía Don desde un rincón, medio emo ) es azul…

Leo: ….

Rafa: ….. Qué?

Miguel: … no riegues! ( voltea hacia Leo) entrégamela!

Leo: eeh? Espera…. ( viendo su a Mikey) que es lo que estás haciendo?

Rafa: pero… nuestras badanas originales eran rojas, porque están en multicolores?( decía Rafa tocando curioso la larga cinta de tela de su máscara)

Don: somos unos vendidos…. ( A simple vista… Don parecía zombie) ahhh…

Rafa: Don?

Leo: alejateee! ( el joven ninja corría por su vida con un Miguelangel casi por encima de él)

Miguel: nooo! Yo también estoy en mi derecho! ( corriendo por toda la habitación tras Leo) QUIERO UN PROTAGONICO!

Don: aahhh…. Si te lo dieran…. Será uno yaoi…..aahh

Migue: uh! ohoku houk houk! (Ahogándose, para luego voltear y mirarle feo) que dijiste?!

Leo: yaoi :D

Rafa: Donnie.. te ves enfermo ( dice preocupado)

Miguel: ES PORQUE ES UN ENFERMO! COMO SE LE PUEDE OCURRIR SEMEJANTE COSA

Leo: y que tiene de malo :D?

Sin más Donatello cayó al piso convulsionándose en el suelo

L/R/M: Donatello!

Autora: …. Bueno, me falto un última cosa más, recordáis que Leo había hecho mención algo de que Sakí o Shredder o como lo quieran llamar, que le hacía contado su versión de su historia o que habían tenido un tipo de charla?, pues aquí la dejo, xD, así que en otra palabras es un mini extra del one-shot.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Extra:

No tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque estaba sentado enfrente de mi peor enemigo, que simplemente me sonreía.

"Qué pasa? No te gusta el pie de limón?"-

"…."- _porque hablamos civilizadamente?_

El bastardo parecía leer mi mente, por el modo que me miro

"Parece que no"-

"…"

"Di algo, ya me arte"-

"Disculpa?"

"siempre andas tan serio? Me parecías divertido"- comiendo un trozo

_Qué diablos, este hombre es bipolar o le falla una parte del cerebro?!_

"porque haces esto?"- robe su atención

"hacer qué?"- vuelve por otro trozo

" siendo amable…. Intente matarte, lo sabes?-

" si, lo sé"- dijo con simpleza- "me enviaron a esa bestia rabiosa de las sais a atacarme"- cortando otro trozo del dichoso pie

"como sobreviviste a la caída?"- no aguante mi curiosidad, sabía que mi hermano Donatello había tumbado a sakí, antes de que este nos arrogara una granado en nuestro encuentro en el tejado, cayendo del edificio con la granada y con ella… su muerte.

Él me miro –" no se"- comiendo la ultima rebanada de lo que quedo del pobre pie- supongo que no soy humano"-

No me atrevía a preguntárselo, el tipo en sí es raro, ladee un poco la cabeza, observando el lugar, estábamos en una sala, en si era cómoda, ni lujoso, pero cómoda, me detuve en mi plato, dudando de dar un bocado, tome el tenedor y lo picotie un poco, mientras el hombre frente mío miraba mi acción.

"no lo envenene…. Si eso piensas"- por su tono de voz, sonó dolido

"no, no es…. Me desagrada lo dulce"-

Mire como Sakí se sorprendió, para terminar con una sonrisa burlona.

"Entonces, ensalada?"- bromeo

" oye! "-

" bromeaba"-

O0o0o00000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Autora: 8D sep, de aquí ya acaba el capitulo, en serio.

Don: (mirándome feo)…. A caso sabes, QUIEN fue el que me PUSO tranquilizante en MI café ¬¬?

Autora: ….. nop

Don: segura? ( desconfiado)

Autora: sip

Don:…..

Autora: si te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima, ¬¬ te JURO que te pondré de yaoi con Hun

Don: o_o

Rafa: xD hehahahahahahaha!

Leo y Miguel: dejen comentario xDDDDD!

NOTA: las TMNT no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mirage y de Nickelodeon! YEAH!


End file.
